


Unexpected Visitor

by thebenniebabyninja



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Daddy Altair, F/M, Family, Flashbacks, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 13:42:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebenniebabyninja/pseuds/thebenniebabyninja
Summary: Maria receives a visit from a very unexpected visitor. AltairXMaria





	Unexpected Visitor

_Masyaf, December 1195_

Yes they'd talked about having children someday hopefully in the future. But now looking down at the small bundle in her arms it was a wonder that she hadn't known sooner. She's been told that she'd be sick for months, but she only remembers that one week. And yes she'd gained a few pounds but she brushed it off as a product of her idleness. She pulled down the blanket to get a good look at the child's face and sighs, "I wonder how Altair will take this."

\--  
_Acre, March 1195_

Altair grasped tightly to one of Maria's hands and she was startled from her thoughts. She placed a hand to her chest, feeling her heartbeat pounding though her tunic. "Christ above Altair you scared the hell out of me!" He gave her a cheeky grin and placed his other hand to her cheek, brushing a few strands of hair away from her face. "My apologies habibti." She smiles and leans into his touch, "Did you need something?" He grins and leans forward capturing her lips into a firey kiss. When the two break apart he answers, "Just you."

She scoffs and pulls away, "You aren't going soft on me are you?" She jabs him in the stomach with her elbow, "Besides, you already have me, we'll be married by the weeks end." She stands and pulls her cloak tightly around her form as a cool breeze brushes past. She purses her lips, _I thought the desert was supposed to be hot. Blast this freezing night air._ She feels his arms wrap securely around her waist and she can't help but to stiffen under his touch. "Let's go back inside, before it gets much cooler."

She pulls out of his grip and strides forward, peering over the building to see just how high up they were. "You can go back inside if you like, but I need a bit of time to myself." He grows quiet but she can feel his eyes trained on her back and she flexes the muscles in her legs. He speaks just as she's about to jump, "Maria... You're not going to run again are you?"

She can hear the pain in his voice and her heart flutters. All this time since her last escape attempt and he still thinks her the flighty woman of before. She chuckles to herself, he's right though, she was going to run, but she'd be back. Right? She stands straight and he smiles, "That's right habibti, come inside." He reaches out to grab her but she's gone, his finger tips just grazing the end of her cloak as she jumps from the building. She hears his frantic screams for her to come back but she ignores them, darting away as quickly as she can.

He's close behind her only momentd later, she pulls herself up onto a higher part of the roof. "Maria wait!" She picks up her pace, he can't be further than a few feet. _There!_ She sees a ladder from the corner of her eye and scrambles towards it. She pulls herself up and she feels his hand grab at her boot. She swings her foot back on instinct and winces when she hears the sickening crack of her foot connecting with his cheek. He let's out a pained howl and she swings her head back just long enough to see that he was still chasing after her. _Persistent bastard._

She scurries up the rest of the way up and darts towards an open door, _bless heaven above,_ to the tower. She slams the door shut just before he can pull her through, he pounds on the door for a few minutes and she sighs in relief when he finally gives up. His footsteps grow distant and she smiles, _I finally have a minute to myself._ She hums happily to herself and makes her way up the dark tower.

She climbs up through the hatch and walks her way to the edge admiring the city below. _Not many people milling about._ She hears a thud behind her and can't help but to roll her eyes, her little bit of solitude quickly interupted. She puts on her most seductive face she can, knowing she'd be in deep shit for that kick to his face. "Maria-"

She turns around and lowers her hood, words dying quickly on his lips. She smirks and hops down from the ledge, beckoning him closer. He strides forward, pulling her quickly to his chest. "We could have just as easily done this in our room if this was your intention all along." She pulls him down closer, "And where's the fun in that?"

\--  
_Masyaf, December,_ _1195_

The bundle in her arms begins to squirm and she pulls the blanket back up around his face, _Perhaps_ _he's_ _cold._ He begins to wine and all she can do is rock the small babe. "Shh my child, you're alright." She hadn't a clue what to do, she'd never held a child before much less try and comfort one. She runs the back of her finger over his cheek, it was still wet from the birth.

She sighs when he begins to cry, lungs full and loud. She taps the baby's mouth with her finger and he immediately latches on and she gasps. "You must be hungry, but how do I..." She places the child down in her lap and fumbles with her robe. She pulls the front open, her pale skin illuminated in the moonlight, and pulls the baby to her breast, "I think this is what I'm supposed to do." His lip barely touches the skin of her nipple and he clamps down. She yelps and squirms under his grip. He begins crying again and she groans. _How_ _could_ _I_ _have not known?_

 _\--_  
_Masyaf, May 1195_

Life was alright for Maria after being married for nearly two months. They'd finally made it back to Masyaf, though The brotherhood hadn't welcomed her the way Altair had promised. And if it hadn't been for the fact that Maria had come down with some bug whilst traveling and emptied the contents of her stomach, they probably would have been arrested. The men surrounding them quickly dispersed and she pulled herself slowly off her stallion.

Altair dismounted and ran to her side helping her down. He swung his arm wildly towards the men, "Well are you going to just stand there or are you going to help?" They looked at each other, unsure of their next step. They had been told to arrest this woman, now their mentor wanted them to help her? A man stepped forward, couldn't have been older than sixteen. Barely even a novice and yet spoke with confidence, "Sir, we are under orders to arrest this woman, Who are you to command us otherwise?"

The crowd around them gasps and a familiar face steps forward, Ryuf, "Darim, I'd expect a little more respect from you. That is our Mentor, Altair Ibn-La'Ahad." The boy's eyes widen and he immediately kneels before them. "My apologies mentor, had I known-"  Altair snaps at the boy, "Get up, you're no use on your knees begging for forgiveness. If you wish to to absolve your petulence bring our belongings inside."

Altair wraps his arms around Maria's waist and hers around his neck, the young man quickly gathers their things and darts back to the castle. Ryuf chuckles, "Haven't lost your touch Altair, come find me when you're settled in."

\--

Altair made sure his wife was settled in comfortably before he set off after Ryuf. She rolled onto her side, her illness finally disappearing. She heard a knock at the door and replied with an indigent groan. The visitor slips inside and she pops an eye open just long enough to see who it was. She groans again and rolls onto her back, "What do you want now?"

The young man from before shuffles to her bedside, "I came to apologize." She waves him away, "Bah you were simply following orders." She rolls so her back is facing him. "Now please leave me, I'm not feeling well." He takes a deep breath and swallows the lump in his throat. She hears him shuffle behind her a bit and she peaks over her shoulder to see just what he was doing. He hands her a cup with shaky hands, bowing his head out of respect. "I've brought you something that should help with your sickness m'lady."

She grins reaching for the cup, she sips it happily and cups the boy's cheek. He looks at her curiously and she gives him a warm smile, "Please, no need for formalities, call me Maria." He nods his head and holds out his hand, "Darim Abadi." They shake hands with new respect from her and adoration from him.

\--  
_Masyaf, August 1195_

Maria had taken Darim Abadi under her wing, teaching him some skills that not even Altair had known. She'd learned much about him in the short few months she had been there and they had grown quite close. He confided in her that she had reminded him of his mother who had passed some years ago. He'd never known his father but he had been told he died honorably fighting for the creed.

She wasn't sure what it was inside of her but she felt herself protecting him, defending him whenever he'd get himself into any trouble. Altair had scolded her once after walking in on her cleaning his wounds, "Maria, you know that we have a healer, if you keep babying him he will never become a master." This had been their first fight since they'd been married.

She immediately dropped her gauze and stood up, poking him in the chest. "I am not babying him!" Altair cocks his eyebrow up and crosses his arms, "Yes you are, have you noticed that he comes to you to fix the smallest of wounds and when he gets in arguments you feel the need to step in and get him out of conflict. Maria when will you allow him to fight his own battles?!" She huffs and sticks her nose in the air, "I'm only looking out for him."

"Your not his mother." Maria's mouth pops open, she turns to glare at him, anger crossing her beautiful features. "I never said I was!" Altair shakes his head and turns to head out the door, "But you treat him like you are, you'd better not baby our children like you do him." He exits the room leaving a fuming Maria to finish fixing up her patient. She dips the cloth back into the alcohol and rubs vigorously at his skin. He cries out in pain and she snaps, "Oh quiet you! Toughen up!"

\--  
_Masyaf, December 1195_

She smiles bitterly at the memory. She pulls the cloth away from her child's face, he'd finished eat and gazes up at her with Altair's golden eyes. She brushes a hand through his hair, amazed at just how soft his hair was. She noticed that he'd gotten a lot of his father's looks so she only hoped he would have her compassion.

She stuck a finger in his tiny hand and he gripped back tightly, "Strong, I like it." The signs were all there, how had she not noticed? Between her sickness when she first arrived, her wild emotions, and her motherly affections towards Darim.  Perhaps it was because she didn't have much of a bump.

\--  
_Masyaf, November, 1195_

"Altair, have I put on weight?" Maria turned to the side, showing herself off to her husband. He sets down his book and watches as she pulls at a bit of skin hanging from her pant line. He shakes his head and laughs, "No Maria, you look more beautiful than when I married you." She smiles at his compliment and grabs at her breasts, holding one in each hand. "Well since that's settled, do you think my breasts have gotten bigger?" He waves her over and she straddles his waist.

He gropes her breasts, rubbing his thumb over one of her hardening nipples. He gives her a sexy smirk, "I think they have Maria. But I'm sure you don't mind much about that do you?" She grins and grinds down in his lap earning her a soft grunt from his lips. She's about to say something smart when they're interupted by a knock at the door. She scrambles quickly from his lap and he covers himself with his book just as the person slides through the doorway. "Mentor, you've asked for me?" The young man bows before his mentor.

"Yes Darmin, I'm glad you've finally arrived. I think you've proven yourself worthy of becoming a master." His eyes light up and he hops from his spot excitedly. "Thank you ment-" Altair holds his hand up in the air stopping the boy's chatter, "Darim you must complete a mission before you can call yourself worthy." Darim nods happily as Altair explains his mission. Maria grins, she knew he didn't want to admit it but Altair had grown quite fond of the boy.

\--  
_Masyaf, December 1195_

It'd been nearly a month since he'd died, but it still hurt like the day it happened. Maria closes her eyes in reverence for the dead, she hears the door click shut and she opens her eyes again, watching Altair peel his boots off. She hikes the child closer to her chest and calls softly to him, "Altair" he looks up at her, the moonlight catching his eyes just right and they looked as though they were shimmering. He smiles, "I thought you'd be sleeping, it's late." He shuffles towards the bed, just noticing the bundle against her chest. "What do you have there?" Her smile widens and she hands the bundle off, he pulls the blanket away and gasps. "Maria, this is a baby!" She nods, "Where did it come from?"

She pulls her exhausted form up, propping another pillow behind her. "I gave birth to him." His mouth drops open and she begins to laugh, "That was my reaction when I saw a small face looking up at me." He looks back at the bundle, mouth still wide open. He'd guessed her weird moodswings were a symptom of pregnancy but he expected her to give him a little more warning than that!

He looks at her a little hurt this time, "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" She shakes her head, "I didn't know I was." His eyebrow nearly flies of his face and she has to stifle her laughter. "How can you say you didn't know?" She sighs, "I didn't notice any of the signs. I gave birth not too long ago." He finally sits on the bed, peering down at his son. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you, who helped you so I can thank them?"

She leans forward to gaze at their miracle baby and shakes her head, "No one, I did it alone." He gasps again and places a hand to her cheek, "Alone? Shall I fetch a healer? Are you alright? What do I need to do?" She grabs his hand and places a kiss to his palm. "Peace Altair, I'm fine and so is he. You needn't fetch a healer just yet. Though if you could fetch me a few things to clean myself up, that'd be wonderful." He nods and hands the baby off.

\--

Maria props herself up against Altair's chest as she cradles their son. Eventually she speaks up, "We need a name Altair." He leans his chin against her shoulder and graces her cheek with his lips. "I think it only fair of you name him, since you've done all the hard work alone." She nods and after a bit of thinking she decides, "Can we name him Darim?" He nods and she smiles, "I think that's a fitting name and if Darim was still here I know he'd be proud to share his name." She bites her lip, tears much too bitter for such a happy surprise today. Altair nuzzles into her neck, "Now let's get some sleep, we can announce his arrival in the morning."

The room is quiet with his steady breaths and Maria finally says it, "I love you Altair."

"ahbk 'aydaan, thank you for blessing me today Maria."


End file.
